Sailor Moon, La nueva era
by miss strawberry
Summary: Con su último aliento, un deseo se hizo al cristal de plata
1. Chapter 1

Serena de 17 años, se encontraba librando la batalla más difícil de todas, estaba enferma de un cáncer terminal, no podía creer que después de todas sus batallas como la gran Sailor Moon, junto a sus amigas y hasta ahora el amor de sus vidas, había caído en esa grave y triste enfermedad, no se lo había contado a nadie, solo su familia lo sabía y ellos respetaron su decisión, al enterarse de que el tipo de cáncer que ella tenía era muy agresivo, lo primero que hizo fue tratar de curarse con el cristal de plata, pero no tuvo ningún efecto, el doctor les había dicho que no valía la pena tratar con radiaciones o quimioterapias, que en su caso la matarían más rápido.

Así que sin decir ni adiós Serena y su familia se fueron de Tokio, se mudaron a un lugar junto a la playa, acondicionado para los últimos días de Serena, quién poco a poco iba perdiendo su vitalidad, lo primero que perdió fue la movilidad en sus piernas, quedando postrada a su cama, sus padres y su hermano se turnaban para alimentarla, su hermano ya no le decía nada cruel, al contrario lloraba mucho y le pedía disculpas por las cosas que le decía, sus padres al verla en ese estado, delgada casi en los huesos, con los ojos hundidos y ojeras muy marcadas, habían aceptado que no quedaba mucho tiempo.

La hora había llegado, afortunadamente para Serena todos dormían, así que con la poca fuerza que tenía invoco una vez más el poder del Cristal de Plata, si no podía curarse, haría lo único que le quedaba, pedirle al místico Cristal que la hiciera rencarnar por tercera vez, pero esta vez deseaba que su madre la Reina Selene también lo hiciera, deseaba que todo comenzara de nuevo, pero en la tierra, que el Palacio de Cristal en la luna siguiera en pie y volver a encontrarse con sus amigas y con Darien, y sobre todo gozar de la salud y buena vida de la gente de la luna.

-Por favor Cristal de Plata, cumple mi último deseo-dijo Serena, mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, para dejarlos cerrados.

De pronto su cuerpo se ilumino, todo comenzó a brillar, sintió su cuerpo más ligero, ya nada le dolía, todo era paz y tranquilidad, con lo que ella no contaba fue con que en la base se encontraban reunidos todos, Ami, Rei, Mina, Lita, Darien, Luna y Artemis, quienes cayeron en un profundo sueño, esperando el regreso de la princesa de la luna, sin si quiera saberlo.

…**..**

**Hola a todos, este fic se me ocurrió a raíz de la muerte de mi mascota y el nuevo video de Moon Pride, espero que les guste mi ocurrencia y me digan lo que opinan, acepto sugerencias, si les gusta la idea o si quieren que algo cambie, pero eso sí, no me pidan que deje la tragedia y el drama por que no va a suceder.**

**Saludos. **

**Miss Strawberry ;)**


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

En un día muy especial, en un lugar llamado Milenio de Plata, se congregaba la gente en la entrada del palacio, los pájaros cantaban, el olor de las flores estaba en el aire, el sol brillaba pero no quemaba, se oían las campanas resonando, todos estaban felices, había nacido una princesa, hija de la Reina Selene y el fallecido Rey Hiperión, quien murió de un ataque al corazón meses antes del nacimiento de su hija, la pequeña princesa de piel nívea y blanquecinos cabellos que resplandecían dorados a la luz, como rayos de sol, llevaría el nombre de Serenity, era un vivo retrato de su madre, a pesar de que ella tenía el cabello de un color platinado.

-Felicidades-decían los habitantes del reino.

-Es una niña preciosa-continuaban.

-Espero que sea más hermosa cuando crezca-decían otros.

-Tiene el color de cabello que tenía el rey-decían otros felices.

-Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos, mi pequeña hija nació muy sana, llena de vida, la pequeña tiene mucho que aprender, lleva todo un linaje detrás de ella, espero que la felicidad siga siendo parte de nuestras vidas, como lo es en este momento, no hay más que pueda pedir-dijo Selene contenta y abrazando a la pequeña niña que tenía en sus brazos.

Los habitantes del reino veían a la tierna niña, quien dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su madre, quien estaba acompañada por guardias y sirvientes, después de un banquete ofrecido por la reina, ella se había retirado para llevar a Serenity a su cuna, acompañada de sus guardianes personales, un par de gatos, ambos con una cresta en forma de luna en sus frentes, una de color negro llamada Luna y uno blanco llamado Artemis.

-La historia se vuelve a repetir-les decía Selene a los gatos.

-Así es mi reina-respondió Luna.

-Por un deseo de la princesa-agrego Artemis.

-Quien iba a pensar que en su vida anterior algo así le podía suceder, era tan humana, que las enfermedades propias de esa raza la afectaron y amaba tanto a sus semejantes que se alejó de ellos para que no la vieran sufrir-dijo Selene mientras observaba a Serenity en su cuna-en algún punto de su vida sus recuerdos volverán y como saben, se convertirá en la justiciera del amor y la justicia, en 20 años a partir de ahora volverá un enemigo muy poderoso y ella debe estar preparada, mientras tanto disfrutemos la paz y la tranquilidad que nos quede, por cierto, ella no debe saber que ustedes hablan y mucho menos que han estado junto a ella durante su existencia, recuerden que esa fue la condición que les puse al despertarlos.

-Si mi reina, como ordene-dijeron ambos gatos.

Las cosas continuaron como la reina había decidido, Serenity no sabía nada de quién había sido, era una niña muy sana y ahora con cinco años, contaba con una belleza deslumbrante, sus enormes ojos azules y su resplandeciente cabello blanco, el cual llevaba en forma de dos largas coletas y dos bollos redondos coronando cada una, era una niña muy curiosa pero tranquila, nunca dio problemas, le gustaba ir al jardín a oler las flores y acurrucarse mientras su madre le leía cuentos de hadas.

-Mamá-dijo llamando la atención de su madre-¿Soy una princesa tan hermosa como las de los cuentos que me cuentas?-dijo con inocencia.

-Oh pequeña Serenity, eres más hermosa aun que las princesas de los cuentos, y ¿sabes qué más?-la niña negó-hay un príncipe esperándote en algún lugar-le decía sonriendo.

-Pero mamá, es muy pronto para eso, a mí no me interesan los príncipes, ni los niños aun-decía con tranquilidad, sin hacer ningún puchero.

-Oh hija ya te interesaran, recuerdo cuando conocí a tu padre-dijo Selene con melancolía.

-¿Cómo fue mamá?-decía Serenity con una sonrisa en su rostro, era su historia favorita.

-Lo sabes muy bien, fue en un baile que se organizó en el reino, el venía de muy lejos, sus cabellos eran dorados como el sol y sus ojos de un hermoso color miel, se presentó ante mi, y en cuanto nos miramos supimos que éramos el uno para el otro, tuvimos un romance muy largo, paseábamos por los jardines del palacio, observábamos el atardecer, me propuso que me casara con él y yo dije si, tuvimos una boda maravillosa y al poco tiempo de casados supimos que venias en camino, desgraciadamente el enfermo, nunca gozo de buena salud, murió poco antes de tu nacimiento, él quiso que te llamara Serenity por qué decía que traerías la paz al mundo y no solo al mundo, algún día serás una heroína y yo no estaré todo el tiempo para ayudarte, así que mientras tanto te mimare en todo lo que pueda mi pequeña princesa de la luna-dijo abrazándola.

-Te amo mamá-dijo Serenity, nunca entendía la parte de que se convertiría en heroína y salvaría a todo ser viviente, pero mientras estuviera con su madre, ella sería feliz.

…**.**

**Hola, algo corto jeje, pero es que son varias ideas y no quiero poner todo junto porqué pienso que perderá sentido o se verá extraño, quería subir este capítulo más temprano, pero dormí casí todo el día, mil gracias por sus reviews, los adoro, espero que les guste este cap y me digan lo que piensan, hasta luego :D**


	3. Listos, no?, adelante

**Capitulo 3**

**Lamento la tardanza pero he tenido una batalla interna y hecho veinte mil cambios, espero que les guste.**

Cuando Serenity cumplió 10 años, se había convertido en una niña demasiado madura para su edad, costaba trabajo creer que era la misma persona que Serena fue alguna vez, hablaba varios idiomas, aprendía muy rápido cualquier lección, aunque estudiar no le gustara, pero al no tener con quien jugar se conformaba con estudiar, sabia luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, e incluso usar espadas, ella lo veía como un deporte, pero era más que eso, sin que ella lo supiera, llevaba a cabo un entrenamiento para cuando llegara su momento de volver a ser Sailor Moon, incluso Luna y Artemis ignoraban porqué la reina hacía que Serenity practicara tales cosas.

Los gatos comparaban a Serenity con la antigua Serena, a diferencia de ella, Serenity se levantaba temprano y era muy cumplida con sus deberes y no era para nada llorona, se concentraba en lo que hacía y lo hacía bien.

-Serenity, recuerda que tienes que practicar más con la espada-le decía su madre.

-Pero mamá ya soy lo suficientemente buena, no se para que quieres que practique tanto si vivimos en un lugar muy pacifico, ¿además para que tenemos a los guardias?, ellos nos pueden defender y…-su madre no la dejo terminar.

-No me discutas, una buena princesa jamás desobedece una orden, recuerda que el futuro es incierto y tienes que estar preparada para lo que sea, no estaré toda tu vida junto a ti, y no siempre contarás con un guardia para que te proteja es importante que sepas como defenderte y que salgas victoriosa-finalizo con una sonrisa la reina.

-Está bien mamá-contesto resignada Serenity. Cuando la niña se retiró a su práctica, los gatos se acercaron a la reina.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que ella practique tanto?-preguntaba Luna.

-Luna, eso no es de nuestra incumbencia-la regaño Artemis.

-Pero…-decía la gata.

-No se preocupen, ella estará lista para cuando llegue el momento-les decía Selene sin apartar la mirada de Serenity, quien cada vez era más fuerte y valiente, estaría lista y no dependería de nadie, sería más fuerte que nunca, pero no estaba segura de como reaccionaria al encontrarse con las personas de su pasado, esa misma noche cuando la acostaba a dormir, le contaba una historia, la de la maravillosa heroína Sailor Moon.

-Yo quiero ser como Sailor Moon y proteger a todos los que amo-decía emocionada Serenity.

-Ya verás que sí-le sonreía su madre-pero hay una historia de la princesa de la Luna y el príncipe de la Tierra que no te he contado y creo que te gustara-a Serenity se le ilumino el rostro, siempre le habían gustado las historias románticas, tanto que no prestaba atención a que su madre se refería a ella.

-Cuéntamela mamá-dijo la pequeña.

-Muy bien, hace años existió una princesa en la Luna, la cuál era traviesa y se escapaba de sus protectoras, estaba Sailor Mercury quien era inteligente y siempre trataba de ponerla a estudiar, pero nunca lo lograba, Sailor Mars quien tenía poderes místicos y podía ver el futuro , Sailor Jupiter quien era muy fuerte y la ayudaba a entrenar y Sailor Venus, todas eran princesas de sus respectivos planetas, pero su deber era cuidar de la princesa, cierto día ella bajo a la tierra para ver si era tan hermosa como se veía desde la luna, al estar ahí lo primero que hizo fue correr por los campos de flores oliéndolas todas, mojar sus pies en el rio más cercano; cuando de pronto escucho un ruido y volteo asustada y fue cuando lo vio por primera vez, un chico alto, de ojos azul profundo…-

-¿Más profundos que los míos?-interrumpió Serenity.

-Así es, de tez blanca y oscuros cabellos, Endymion era su nombre, la princesa cayo enamorada de el en ese instante, desde entonces, se hicieron muy amigos, ella lo visitaba constantemente, ya que él y todos los habitantes de la tierra tenían prohibido subir a la luna, su amor era prohibido, pero no por eso, ellos terminaron con su romance, cada día se enamoraron más, a pesar de que las guardianas de la princesa le regañaban y le decían que no lo hiciera más, esta nunca acepto, cierto día hubo un baile en la luna, el príncipe asistió escabulléndose de los guardias y las guardianas de la princesa, fue para avisarle de que una malvada mujer se apodero de la tierra y le lavo el cerebro a los habitantes, diciéndoles que debían atacar la luna y que él estaba ahí para protegerlos, la batalla fue dura, muchos murieron, habitantes de la tierra y de la luna también, la princesa al ver a su príncipe fallecer, decidió morir también así que tomo la espada de las Sailors y se la encajo en el pecho, ellas trataron de detenerla, pero era muy tarde, su princesa había fallecido junto con su amado…-

-Qué triste, todo lo que pasaron y no lograron estar juntos-dijo triste la princesita.

-No te preocupes, la leyenda cuenta que en cada vida que ellos se encuentren, se volverán a amar y así será hasta que logren estar juntos, fin-sonriendo le dio un beso en la frente a su hija-ya es hora de dormir pequeña princesa lunar.

-Está bien, buenas noches mamá, buenas noches Luna, buenas noches Artemis-dijo bostezando y sin más se quedó dormida, saliendo de la habitación rumbo a la capilla, donde encontraba la paz interior que necesitaba.

-Disculpe Reina Selene, pero ¿por qué le cuenta a Serenity historias de su pasado?

-Ella no sabe que es su pasado Luna-le recordó la Reina.

-Así es, en algún momento se encontrara con ellos de nuevo, no quiero que tenga un shock por recuperar su memoria de golpe, además debe estar preparada para cuando se enfrente de nuevo a su tarea, ustedes saben que en esta vida o en cualquier otra ella siempre será la princesa de la luna y Sailor Moon, no puede huir de su destino y yo tampoco del mío.

-Lo sabemos Reina Selene-dijeron a unísono ambos gatos.

-Cuando llegue el tiempo, ella estará lista-repitió ahora con tristeza la reina, sin más entro a la capilla.

-¿Artemis, no echas de menos a Mina?

-Sí, y a las demás también, pero debemos esperar para volverlos a ver.

-¿Crees que les sorprenda ver a Serena, digo Serenity?

-Yo creo que mucho, pero ahora es la princesa, todo será diferente.

-Esperemos que el futuro sea bueno con todos ellos.

Esa misma noche comenzó a tener sueños con personas que no conocía, y que le pedían que los buscara, que la necesitaban, que necesitaban que encontrara el cristal de plata que ellos la esperaban, mientras tanto seguía siendo una pequeña solitaria, no asistía a la escuela, tenía clases particulares con una mujer muy paciente, la pequeña niña tenía una personalidad muy tranquila y apacible, dulce, noble y bondadosa, sentía que algo hacía falta en su vida, pero no sabía que era.

-Mamá, ¿es posible morir y volver a nacer?-le pregunto Serenity a su madre, los gatos se atragantaron con su comida y Selene la miro divertida.

-No lo sé, aún no he muerto querida-decía tratando de desviar el tema.

-Mamá, ¿qué es el cristal de plata?-esa pregunta la relajo un poco más, ya que esa si podía contestarla sin comprometer los recuerdos de su hija.

-Es una reliquia de nuestra familia, yo tengo el mío y cuando estés lista, tú liberaras el tuyo.

-¿Cómo lo liberare?

-Mediante una prueba que debes pasar, pero aún es muy pronto para hablar de eso, mientras termina tu desayuno y puedes pasar el día jugando en los jardines no habrá lecciones hoy-le sonrió su madre mientras bebía un poco de jugo.

-Gracias mamá.

Los sueños de Serenity continuaron, pero ella lo mantenía en secreto, ahora con dieciséis años, ya era casi toda una mujer, su belleza era incomparable, deslumbraba a cualquiera que la mirara, su fuerza en combate y sus tácticas era lo que se esperaba, después de los años de arduo entrenamiento, estaba a punto de cumplir los diecisiete y estaba emocionada por el baile que se realizaría en la embajada de Tokio a petición de Serenity, estarían unas semanas ahí y ella conocería el lugar, vería a personas nuevas, por fin saldría del reino, su madre había logrado todo, dando exclusivas para la prensa y mostrando los tesoros del Milenio de Plata, era algo nuevo para todo el mundo.

-¿Estas lista Serenity?-pregunto su madre entrando a su habitación.

-Si mamá, estoy muy emocionada, gracias, gracias por todo esto-le decía mientras la abrazaba.

-Muy bien, verifica que las maletas estén listas, que el transporte haya llegado, que Luna y Artemis estén tranquilos y listos-Selene había pedido un Jet especial, solo para ella y Serenity, donde llevarían sus cosas y las dejaría directamente en la embajada, sería un vuelo largo, así que todo debía ser cómodo.

-Toda listo, mamá-dijo Serenity emocionada-¡Ya vámonos!

-Vámonos pequeña-dijo tranquila su madre siguiéndola, a pesar de usar un vestido tan largo Serenity podía correr muy rápido sin tropezarse.

A medio vuelo Serenity se quedó dormida sobre las piernas de su madre, como solía hacerlo, su madre le acariciaba el cabello y en los asientos de enfrente Artemis y Luna veían todo, esperaban el momento de llegar a Tokio, querían ver a las chicas que dormían en la antigua guarida, estaban emocionados a diferencia de Selene, quién tenía miedo, pero no se lo decía a nadie, de pronto Serenity se movió inquieta, su madre creyó que iba a despertarse, pero solo hablo.

-Tuxedo Mask, chicas ya voy, esperen un poco más.

Y volvió a quedarse tranquila, a los gatos se les erizo la cola por lo que había dicho, su madre abrió los ojos asombrada, ella nunca había ducho eso antes, no sabían que esperar, ahora si no sabían que pasaría cuando llegaran a Tokio y Serenity estuviera en el lugar donde su otra vida comenzó, ¿reconocería el lugar?, ¿qué pasaría si se encontraba con Ikuko y Kenji?, ¿podría soportar todo eso? Y sobre todo ¿Qué pasaría cuando se rencontrara con las Sailors Scout?, pero principalmente cuando viera a Darien.

…

**Lamento la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado, no tienen idea de la batalla mental que he tenido escribiendo esto, tengo una idea y luego digo mejor esto y luego mejor esto y mejor quito esto, es muy interesante, jajaja, muchas gracias por leerlo, por ponerlo en favoritos, en alerta, muchas gracias pero lo más importante es que les guste a ustedes mi ocurrencia.**

**Saludos :D**


	4. El pasado se hace presente

4.

Habían llegado a la embajada de Tokio una semana atrás, Serenity salió disparada del avión a recorrer el lugar emoción, nunca más se le había escuchado nombrar el nombre de Tuxedo Mask o de alguna de las Sailors, ahora era cosa del pasado, todos en la embajada estaban asombrados con el comportamiento de Serenity, siempre que salía lo hacía escoltada con guardias del Milenio de Plata, ella quería escaparse e irse sola a recorrer Tokio, pero por su aspecto poco inusual era fácil que la reconocieran más por esos cabellos blanquecinos, ese día se encontraba en una tienda de un súper mercado cercano a la embajada, se probaba diferentes sombreros, gorros y lentes oscuros.

-Que hermosa es usted es más hermosa que mi madre.-dijo una niña de ojos grises y cabellos castaños, no debía tener más de 14 años.

-Naru, no me asustes así-dijo llegando una mujer de unos 33 años, alta, esbelta y con una sonrisa hermosa.

-Mira mamá, es la princesa Serenity-señalo la joven.

-Naru es grosero referirse así como si nada de alguien de la nobleza.

-No se preocupe-dijo con su dulce voz Serenity-prefiero que me llamen solo Serenity, princesa es demasiado.

-Como guste alteza, yo soy Molly Osaka, soy dueña de la joyería que está en el centro, cuando guste puede ir-dijo extendiéndole una mano a Serenity.

-Con gusto-rescindió Serenity estrechando su mano.

En ese momento, recuerdos de una chica muy parecida a ella, mismo peinado solo que con cabellos dorados, con uniforme escolar, platicando de temas triviales con esa chica, risas e inclusive regaños por parte de Molly por que sacaba malas calificaciones, no entendía quién era Serena, porque siempre la llamaba Serena, "Serena acabas de caerte de nuevo, ¿algún día se te quitara lo torpe?" y más risas.

-¿Alteza le pasa algo?-Le dijo asustada Molly, Serenity reacciono, no se dio cuenta que se perdió en un mundo alterno.

-Eh, si, es solo que me quede pensando en algo jeje-dijo de forma elegante.

-Por un momento me recordó a alguien, pero esa persona murió hace muchos años, era una buena amiga de la secundaria-le dijo sonriendo.

-Oh lo lamento mucho, no fue mi intención-dijo Serenity disculpándose.

-No su alteza usted no tiene la culpa, la dejo seguir comprando, Naru vámonos, un placer, cuando guste comprar algunas joyas ya sabe a dónde ir-y sin más se fue.

Serenity siguió comprando, compro un gorro en el cual podía esconder su cabello y unos lentes oscuros muy bonitos, como solían decirle, todo le quedaba muy bonito, pero en realidad siempre usaba ropas reales, vestidos más que nada y sus ropas especiales para practicar algún deporte, estaba decidida a explorar la ciudad ella sola, comer comida corriente como decían en la embajada, no es que no le gustara lo que preparaba el chef, todo era muy rico pero ya estaba cansada de vivir con tantas restricciones, tenía que planear mejor su estrategia de escape. A pesar de ser una princesa y comportarse como tal, nada impedía que ella quisiera ver la vida que podría haber tenido de haber nacido en una clase más baja, su plan del día coincidía en pagarle a la muchacha de la tienda para que le consiguiera ciertos objetos sin que sus guardias se dieran cuenta y así fue, la chica le llevo unos tenis, un pantalón, una blusa y una chaqueta, Serenity le daba el dinero para pagar todo, mientras en la mochila metía su vestido y sus zapatillas, se puso e gorro y oculto bien su cabello, los lentes, aun así se veía preciosa pensó la muchacha que le ayudaba, la cual le indico por donde salir para que los guardias no fueran tras de ella, cuando estuvo fuera de la tienda, se sintió increíblemente, veía los puestos de comida y se dirigió a todos los que pudo, sin embargo uno le llamo la atención en especial.

-"CROWN", aquí dice corona en Inglés-dijo Serenity y entro.

-Hola ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-dijo una chica de aspecto muy lindo.

-Soy nueva aquí, así que ¿Qué me recomiendas?

-Pues tenemos fuente de sodas por si te apetece un postre o algo de beber, y video juegos también-dijo la chica muy animada.

-¿Qué son los videojuegos?-dijo desconcertada y al mismo tiempo con aire de inocente.

-¿Nunca has jugado en una consola?-le decía la chica desconcertada

-Am, no, que son…-intentaba preguntar cuándo.

-Andrew-grito la chica.

-Hola Unazuki, ¿no has visto a Motoki?-pregunto ignorando la presencia de Serenity.

-¿Mi sobrino?, debe de estar jugando en una de las maquinas ya sabes cómo le gusta jugar ese juego de Sailor Moon y las Sailor Senshis-Serenity se sorprendió mucho por la mención de Sailor Moon.

-Disculpen, dijeron Sailor Moon-dijo Serenity quitándose los lentes oscuros.

-Oh si, ella fue todo un fenómeno, junto con sus scout, se dice que era la princesa de la Luna, pero después de su última batalla desapareció y junto a ella las scouts y el famoso Tuxedo Mask-Serenity se quitó el gorro revelando quien era-Eres la princesa Serenity-dijo asombrado.

-Por favor dime más de Sailor Moon-dijo emocionada olvidando que revelo su identidad, Andrew le conto todo lo que sabía, lo maravilloso que era verla en acción, que todas as chicas eran muy hermosas y fuertes, además de los rumores de que Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask fueron amantes en una vida pasada y que por eso él iba en su ayuda cada que la Sailor estaba en peligro.

-¿Princesa deberíamos avisar que está aquí?-le pregunto Unazuki.

-No por favor, me he escapado de mis guardias, para ver cómo es la vida normal, por favor, no avisen de mi presencia, es más les daré dinero y una invitación oficial para el baile que se dará en la embajada el próximo 30 de junio-decía Serenity desesperada.

-No se preocupe alteza, no diremos nada y no es necesario nada de lo que nos ofreció-le suavizo Andrew.

-Oh pero insisto que vayan a mi baile, es mi cumpleaños, yo misma traeré las invitaciones-dijo decidida-ahora quisiera jugar en una maquina a Sailor Moon-dijo emocionada.

-Sí, pase por aquí-dijo Andrew, mientras pensaba en el parecido que tenía con Serena, pero su cabello y forma de hablar eran distintas-Muy bien esta es la máquina de Sailor Moon, el juego es algo difícil pero muy entretenido.

Cuando Serenity se sentó en la maquina experimento una sensación de haber estado anteriormente ahí, más cuando Andrew puso su mano en su hombro y le decía como jugar, paso los primeros niveles con mucha habilidad, así siguió hasta llegar al nivel más alto y al lograr derrotar a la malvada villana, obtuvo un premio, era un broche, dorado al centro, tenía una marca de luna y alrededor cuatro perlas de color azul, rojo, verde y amarillo.

-Wow que lindo broche-dijo Serenity admirándolo en sus manos.

-Qué extraño, esa máquina nunca había hecho eso-dijo Motoki.

-Motoki, ahí estas-dijo Aliviado Andrew-vámonos, tu madre debe estar preocupada, adiós princesa-se despidió de Serenity.

-Buen viaje yo le haré llegar la invitación a su hogar-dijo Serenity, de pronto vio a Luna, la gata de su madre y volteo hacia todos lados, ¿estás sola?-la gata asintió,-menos mal, tu serás mi compañera ¿sí?

Luna no le contesto, se fijaba en que nadie las observara, cuando jalo del pantalón de Serenity para que la siguiera, sin ser vistas la gata la condujo a un lugar oculto de la tienda, y fue cuando presiono un botón oculto y la pared se abrió dejando ver unas escaleras, Serenity entro sin temor alguno y luna salto a sus brazos, al entrar la pared volvió a cerrarse, las luces se iluminaron, las escaleras parecían pequeños bloques suspendidos en la nada, al finalizar llego a un lugar donde había una computadora en el centro y estaba rodeado por columnas y había un pequeño pasadizo, Luna corrió hacia él, y ella siguió ahogo un grito con lo que vio, era un joven y cuatro chicas que estaban dormidas sobre unas mesas de mármol, fue entonces que esas voces en su cabeza, las que creían soñar hablaron más fuerte.

-Has vuelto-decían.

-De verdad eres tú-

-Por fin, te hemos estado esperando-dijo otra voz.

-Serena, despiértanos-dijo la voz del hombre.

-Apresúrate-

-Por favor Serena-

-¡YO NO SOY SERENA!-grito y el cuarto se ilumino, la frente de Serenity emitía un brillo y una luna se dibujaba en ella, había despertado La Princesa de la Luna y con su poder despertó del sueño a todos, mientras despertaban no lograban ver a quien desprendía el brillo, del pronto ceso y el cuerpo de Serenity iba a caer en el piso.

-¡Serenity!-grito Luna, pero alguien fue más rápido y la tomo en sus brazos.

-Serena, has vuelto-dijo Tuxedo Mask mientras la veía con ternura.

-¿Es Serena?-dijeron las chicas emocionadas.

-Lamento decirles, que están viendo a la Princesa Serenity del Milenio de Plata, Serena Tsukino murió hace más de 18 años, ella es hija de la Reina Selene, es terrícola, pero tiene todos sus poderes, nació y creció hasta convertirse en lo que ven, ella no los recuerda y será mejor que la lleve de vuelta con su madre, me encargare de que ella no recuerde que paso aquí y podamos esconder el sello lunar, nos preguntábamos cuando iba a aparecer.

-¿Como…como es que Serena murió?-pregunto Darien dolido.

-Ella enfermo y no pudo sanarse, se alejó de ustedes, oro y pidió un deseo al cristal de plata y este lo cumplió.

-Pero Luna, entonces, nosotros, ¿Qué pasara ahora?-pregunto Mina.

-Si Serenity recupera sus recuerdos y logra liberar su Cristal de Plata, ella será la próxima reina y pasara todo como estaba predicho.

-Pero no entiendo, la Neo Reina Serenity que conocimos no tenía el cabello blanco-dijo Amy.

-Su cabello al sol brilla como si el mismo sol fuese, pero Serenity siempre ha tenido el cabello blanco.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para que recuerde?-Pregunto Rei.

-No lo sé, lo mejor será que le diga a Artemis, mientras lo mejor será que me ayuden a llevarla a la embajada, nos veremos después aquí para hablar de lo que sucedió.

-Está bien, llevémosla.

…**..**

**Espero que les guste, la verdad no sé si pueda actualizar más pronto, espero que les guste, pienso que es demasiado rápido jeje, pero en la recepción de su fiesta Serenity se encontrara con los Tsukino, ¿qué recuerdos le traerá?, jijiji espero que les siga gustando yo lo escribo por qué se me ocurrió, son las locas ideas que andan en mi cabeza, que surgieron por un video que vi y un poco de dolor provocado por la muerte de una de mis mascotas, en este momento estoy muy tranquila, espero sus reviews y si gustan aportar ideas son bienvenidas :D **

**Saludos y besos a todos :****


	5. Preparativos

**Lamento haberme tardado tanto para actualizar, abajo les explico el motivo, disfruten.**

Serenity continuaba inconsciente en los brazos de Tuxedo Mask, las chicas iban siguiéndole el paso, con agilidad saltaron sobre las paredes de la embajada y lograron entrar a la habitación que era perteneciente a la princesa siendo guiados por Luna y Artemis, la depositaron en su cama y ella seguía sin despertar, la marca de la luna aun no desaparecía de su frente, respondiendo a los ruegos de Luna se marcharon de ahí, Artemis decidió ir con ellos, especialmente con Mina ya que la había extrañado mucho durante los años que habían pasado, Luna se quedó junto a Serenity muy preocupada, ¿qué diría la Reina Selene cuando se enterara de lo que había ocurrido ese día?, ¿le prohibiría salir a Serenity? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿haría algo en contra de los chicos?, Luna decidió respirar para tranquilizarse mientras la puerta de la habitación se abría y sus temores se hacían realidad.

-Serenity-dijo aliviada-¿Dónde a estado?-mirando a Luna.

-Se escapó de los guardias y vago por las calles de Tokio, la he encontrado hace unas horas-la reina pareció relajarse, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver la marca de la luna creciente en la frente de su hija.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-pregunto de inmediato Selene.

-Ellos han despertado-soltó sin más Luna.

-¿Hablaron con ella?-pregunto sin mirar a Luna.

-No, ella cayo inconsciente y de pronto comenzó a brillar y apareció el símbolo de la luna en su frente, ¿podrá ocultarlo?

-Se puede ocultar, así como lo hago yo, pero es un hechizo temporal-dijo y de pronto la marca en Serenity desapareció-debemos tener más cuidado con las personas que se acercan a ella, si sus recuerdos regresan así de brusco, puede ser malo para ella-lo último lo dijo preocupada.

En otro lugar, específicamente el parque, se encontraban vestidos como civiles Darien, Mina, Lita, Rei, Amy y Artemis.

-Entonces, ¿ella es una nueva Serena?-pregunto Mina.

-Se trata de una reencarnación más, y su nombre ahora es Serenity, como siempre debió ser, nació el 31 de diciembre en un lugar llamado el Milenio de Plata de la Tierra, es terrestre, pero su linaje lunar aun la persigue, no los recuerda, ella olvido todo recuerdo de ustedes, al morir-dijo Artemis con amargura.

-¿Cómo Murió?-pregunto Rei.

-No lo sé muy bien, tengo entendido que enfermo gravemente, alguna enfermedad terminal de su raza, ahora cuenta con la longevidad de los habitantes de la luna, nunca se ha enfermado, ni lo hará en el futuro-respondió el gato.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para que nos recuerde?-pregunto Lita.

-No lo sé, lo de hoy evidentemente fue muy fuerte para ella, tal vez poco a poco logre recordarlos, no lo sé de verdad.

-Bueno, yo sé que tenemos muchas preguntas acerca de que paso con nuestra Serena, pero hay algo que me tiene más consternada-hablaba Amy-¿Dónde vamos a vivir?, no podemos llegar a nuestras antiguas casas con nuestras familias, necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos.

-¿El departamento de Darien aún existe?-pregunto Lita.

-Es muy pequeño, no caben todas-dijo Darien hablando por primera vez en un buen rato.

-Mina y Lita, ustedes tienen apartamentos propios-puntualizo Amy.

-Es cierto, como pude olvidarlo-dijo Mina riendo-Amy tu podrías quedarte conmigo y Rei con Lita.

-Por mí no hay problema-dijo Lita.

-Entonces ya estamos todos organizados-dijo Mina feliz.

-Momento, ¿cómo estamos seguros de que esos lugares no fueron arrendados por alguien más en estos años?-dijo Darien, las chicas cayeron en cuenta de su punto.

-Rayos, Darien tiene razón-dijo Rei.

-Estamos como al principio-dijo Amy.

De regreso a la embajada, Serenity había despertado, pero era un día nuevo, se encontraba con su camisón de dormir, no recordaba como llego a la embajada, se fue a dar un baño, mientras se relajaba un poco, al salir se puso su vestido como siempre, el largo vestido con perlas y detalles dorados, se dejó arreglar el cabello por una de las sirvientas y salió al encuentro con su madre, la encontró en desayunando mientras leía el periódico.

-Buen día madre.

Buenos días Serenity-le dijo sin mirarla.

-¿Paso algo?-dijo Serenity esperando que su madre no estuviera molesta.

-Pasa, que ya no saldrás de este lugar hasta el después del baile-dijo su madre autoritaria mirándola a los ojos-corriste muchos riesgos el día de ayer, los guardias te encontraron inconsciente cerca del centro comercial, y no creas que nadie noto quien eras, eres la primicia en muchos periódicos, "la princesa se pasea por Tokio", es el titular de una de las noticias, hija no podemos permitirnos que esto pase, te lo he dicho muchas veces, no todas las personas tienen buenas intenciones, no saldrás y espero que no me lo discutas.

-Como diga madre-dijo triste Serenity.

-Entiende, es por tu bien.

-Lo sé madre.

-Bien, terminando el desayuno, nos encargaremos de los preparativos para el baile.

-Está bien.

Ese día se entregaron las invitaciones, Serenity se las encargo para enviar unas por su cuenta, al ser un evento exclusivo, nadie podía entrar sin una invitación, envió una para la familia Furuhata y otra para la familia Osaka, por su parte Luna envió invitaciones para las chicas y Darien, creyendo que la Reina no se había dado cuenta, pero dejó que ambas chicas mandaran sus invitaciones, siguiendo con el protocolo, mientras que en las instalaciones de una revista local…

-Hey Tsukino-llamo una joven mujer a un hombre rubio de ojos azules.

-Diga.

-Cubrirás el evento de la Princesa del Milenio de Plata, quiero fotos para una portada, fotos de los tesoros y consigue una entrevista con la reina, haz lo que tengas que hacer-dijo la joven.

-Como diga-dijo obedeciendo el joven.

-Ah y Samuel, sorpréndeme como siempre-dijo la mujer extendiéndole la invitación.

El joven hombre sonrió, mientras hacía unas llamadas y conseguía lo que su jefa le había pedido, no había logrado hablar con la reina pero tenía pensarlo hacerlo durante el baile. Mientras tanto Luna entregaba sus invitaciones correspondientes a Mina, Amy, Rei, Lita y Darien, quienes se habían instalado en un pent-house, donde cabían todos sin pelearse por el baño si quiera, faltando tres días para el baile, las chicas habían arrastrado a Darien a una de las tiendas más exclusivas para comprar vestidos y un atuendo para Darien.

-¿Es necesario que hagamos esto?-pregunto Darien cansado.

-¡Sí!-respondieron todas menos Amy.

-Chicas, hay que pasar por la joyería para completar nuestros atuendos con unos hermosos pendientes, collares y pulseras-dijo Mina emocionada.

-Más compras no, por favor, mis pies me duelen-rogaba Darien.

-Eso será lo último, después iremos a comer y podrás relajarte en casa-dijo Rei.

-Yo creo que es demasiado, ya tenemos con los vestidos y los zapatos-dijo Amy.

-No sabes lo que dices, anda vamos-dijo Mina jalándola del brazo.

Al llegar a la joyería se percataron de la presencia de cierta persona, una joven de largos cabellos blancos, ojos azules deslumbrantes y una sonrisa encantadora, tenían que aceptar que había muchas diferencias entre ella y Serena, los cinco no pudieron evitar decir Princesa, con admiración, causando que ella voltease.

-¿Los conozco?-dijo Serenity con su voz celestial.

-No, no creo-respondió Lita algo triste.

-Somos solo un grupo de amigos de alta sociedad, que vienen a comprar joyas para ir a su baile-dijo Mina antes de que alguien dijera algo comprometedor.

-Oh, será un gusto tenerlos ahí-dijo sonriendo Serenity, mientras recogía su orden, tenía muchas joyas pero quería salir una vez más y su madre accedió, mientras Serenity se comprometiera a no escapar de los guardias, sin pensarlo dos veces Darien se le acerco y la tomo de la mano.

-De verdad, ¿no me recuerdas?-dijo dolido, Serenity se quedó observándolo un largo tiempo, las chicas estaban asombradas, pensaban que si lo había reconocido cuando de pronto.

-No-dijo Serenity secamente, soltándose del débil agarre de Darien y marchándose del lugar, dejando a todos consternados, definitivamente, ella no tenía ni un rasgo de la vieja Serena.

…

**Bueno, lo que pasa es que:**

**Mi Laptop se descompuso.**

**Mi mamá no me quiere prestar la suya.**

**Se la robe y escribí esto lo más pronto que pude.**

**No sé cuándo pueda volver a actualizar, tratare de que sea pronto, pero no prometo nada, espero que les guste este capítulo, hasta luego.**

**Saludos.**


	6. El tiempo cura las heridas

**6.**

**Así de hermosa como la vio, volvió a enamorarse de ella.**

…

Faltaba un día para el tan esperado baile en la embajada, mientras que todo eran preparativos para Serenity y su madre, sus antiguas amigas y amor ancestral, se encontraban almorzando en una elegante casa a las afueras de Tokio, un sitio donde pasaban desapercibidos, el dinero para ese lugar lo habían conseguido entre todos, mientras comían, las chicas no podían evitar lo triste y deprimido que se había quedado Darien después de su último encuentro con Serenity, trataban de alegrarlo con palabras pero era en vano.

-Tranquilo Darien, ya verás que pronto ella vuelve a ser la misma chica que conocimos-decía Rei.

-Si, además ella también sufría mucho cuando a ti te secuestraban a cada rato y perdías la memoria-decía Mina, que al darse cuenta de su imprudencia añadió-Aunque ahora no lo recuerde.

-Mina, a pesar de los años sigues con tus comentarios fuera de lugar-la regaño Artemis quién iba llegando a la casa.

-Artemis, ¿ocurrió algo?-pregunto Amy.

-Si lo preguntas por la princesa y sus recuerdos, me temo que todo sigue igual-respondió el gato.

-¿Y cómo esta ella?-pregunto Darien.

-Está bien, emocionada por mañana, como si nada hubiera pasado-dijo el gato.

-Sin recordarnos-agrego Lita.

-Pero, no hay nada que puedan hacer, deben dejar que las cosas lleven su curso y que su memoria se restaure poco a poco, tal vez cuando eso pase ella libere el cristal de plata.

-Pero la vez pasada, lo libero a través de sus lágrimas, cuando estaba preocupada por Darien-dijo Amy.

-Sí, pero, no creo que esta vez sea igual-añadió Lita.

-¿Qué pasaría si ella no logra recordarnos?-pregunto de pronto Rei.

-Siendo honesto, nada, ustedes volverían a ser jóvenes normales, no creo que Serena deseara que ustedes la esperaran hasta que reencarnara de nuevo, ella no era egoísta, ella hubiera querido que continuaran con sus vidas-dijo Artemis.

-Pero esta no es Serena-dijo tristemente Mina.

-Tenemos que hacernos a esa idea-dijo Amy.

-Pues yo creo que lo mejor es ir a dormir, ya son las 7:30 y nada hace más hermosa a una chica que una buena noche de sueño-dijo alegre Mina.

-Yo lavare los platos-dijo Lita dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Yo iré a leer un poco-dijo Amy.

-Yo creo que también dormiré-dijo Rei yendo a su habitación.

-Yo me quedare un rato en la sala, que descansen-dijo Darien.

Ya eran las diez de la noche, cuando Darien se levantó y salió de la casa, camino durante un buen rato, pensando en que iba a pasar, preguntándose si a este punto sería capaz de vivir sin el amor de Serena, esta jugarreta de la vida no le parecía para nada graciosa y menos después de saber que ella no lo recordaba, lo llenaba de impotencia y dolor, dolor que sintió cuando sus padres murieron, cuando el perdió la memoria, sin darse cuenta había llegado al parque, en el que tuvo tantos encuentros con Serena, tantas aventuras con las chicas, vio su reloj y una idea descabellada cruzo por su cabeza, se transformó en Tuxedo Mask y se dirigió a la embajada con un propósito, si ella no recordaba a Darien, tal vez a Tuxedo Mask si, era una idea tonta, hasta el mismo dudaba de que funcionara, pero no tenía nada que perder y tal vez si tenía mucho que ganar.

Entrar a la embajada le fue fácil, lo difícil fue recordar cual era la habitación de Serenity, cuando por fin dio con ella, entro y reviso su reloj, era media noche, como en los cuentos de hadas pensó, en la habitación solo estaba Serenity, quien descansaba en una gran cama, con su cabello suelto y esparcido, parecía un ángel de verdad, de pronto ella se movió y hablo en sueños.

-Endymion-dijo de repente sobresaltando a Tuxedo Mask-mi Endymion-dijo después, a él solo se le ocurrió sentarse a la orilla de la cama y con ayuda del Cristal Dorado transformarse en Endymion.

-Estoy aquí-le contesto sin saber bien porque lo hacía-abre tus ojos Serenity-como si de una orden se tratase ella lo hizo, poco a poco abrió sus ojos y lo miró-soy Endymion-le dijo.

-¿Cómo entraste?-pregunto ella.

-Por la puerta-contesto el con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué sueño contigo?-le pregunto sin rodeos.

-Porque me has olvidado-respondió el sin ánimos de hacer un teatro.

-¿Desde cuándo te conozco?

-Desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, eres mi princesa y yo tu príncipe.

-No lo entiendo, yo jamás te había visto en mi vida-dijo confundida.

-No en esta-agrego Endymion.

-¿Cómo?-dijo ella.

-Serenity, has reencarnado, me conoces desde hace dos vidas y en cada una volvemos a encontrarnos, soy el príncipe de este planeta y tú eres la princesa de la luna, dentro de ti llevas la fuerza más poderosa en todo el cosmos, el Cristal de Plata-le dijo él.

-¿Cómo sabes del Legendario Cristal de Plata de mi reino?-pregunto ella alarmándose.

-Porque vi como lo usaste y como has hecho cosas maravillosas con su poder, me salvaste tantas veces, yo nunca podía hacer nada bien, trataba de protegerte pero acababas en una misión para rescatarme-dijo el sonriendo, viendo como Serenity se relajaba un poco.

-¿Cómo se si lo que dices es verdad?-dijo ella aun sin confiar al ver esto Darien se entristeció, pero pronto se le ocurrió algo.

-Puedes preguntárselo a Luna-dijo el de pronto animado.

-¿A Luna?, ¿Mi gata?-dijo ella ahora incrédula.

-Sí, ella te dirá todo lo que ignores y te dirá a cerca de lo que te he contado.

-Los gatos no hablan-dijo Serenity.

-Vaya que es usted una persona difícil Serenity.

-No le he permitido llamarme por mi nombre-dijo ella levantándose de la cama y alejándose de él.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte, será mejor que me retire.

-Sí, es lo mejor-dijo ella.

-Nos vemos mañana-le dijo Darien.

Y sin más dejo a una muy confundida princesa en su habitación, la cual se acostó de nuevo en su cama, pensando que había sido una alucinación, los gatos no hablan se repitió; mientras que Darien se iba contento, ella lo recordaba en sus sueños pero lo recordaba, tenía que bailar con ella toda la próxima noche, con tal de que ella se acordase de él, estaba feliz, había esperanza después de todo, al llegar a su casa, rápidamente se dio una ducha y se acostó en su cama, sin poder dormir rápidamente de la emoción, hasta que por fin se quedó dormido, esperado con ansias a la noche del siguiente día.

**Ok, este capítulo no estaba pensado, pero me pareció buena idea, espero que les guste jijiji, me dormiré que ya es casi la 1 de la mañana y yo pegada en esto, pero que puedo decir, por fin me alivio del resfriado del mal que tuve, esas fiebres y dolores de cabeza fueron de lo peor, en fin espero que les guste, pronto les dejare el capítulo del baile, que espero y me quede hiper mega impactante jeje, saludos y mis mejores deseos a ustedes lectores n.n**

**Hasta luego :D**


	7. Yo Soy Sailor Moon

_**¡Show time!**_

El día había comenzado de manera ajetreada para Serenity y su madre, quienes estuvieron dando entrevistas toda la mañana mientras que los sirvientes adornaban el gran salón de la embajada, el gran salón estaba siendo adornado con listones dorados, blancos y de un tenue rosado, las mesas con blancos manteles deslumbrantes, platos de porcelana con la orilla dorada, copas y cubiertos dorados y muy bien pulidos, la pista de baile era increíblemente hermosa, estaba limpia y reluciente, en el mismo salón se encontraba un segundo piso donde al frente se encontraban las sillas que ocuparían Selene y Serenity y frente a ellas las elegantes escaleras de marfil recién pulido con alfombra roja y barandales adornados, todo estaba quedando esplendido. Mientras que ya casi iba siendo hora de arreglarse, Serenity y su madre tomaron una última entrevista con el reportero Samuel Tsukino, por alguna razón ese nombre le era familiar a Serenity, pero no sabía de dónde.

-Buen día majestades-extendiéndoles la mano, al tomar la de Serenity ella se quedó perpleja por un ataqué de memorias que no sabía si eran suyas en las cuales escuchaba.

"Serena tonta"

"Ojala tuviera una hermana más inteligente"

"Serena boba, deja de tratar mal a la pobre de nuestra prima Rini"

"Serena boba, ¿por qué tenías que enfermarte?, no es justo, no te mueras Serena"

Eso dejo a Serenity shockeada, quién era Serena, por qué tenía esos recuerdos y porque de pronto quería gritar "por el poder del prisma lunar", lo sentía más como una necesidad, ¿Por qué al escuchar Rini su corazón brinco?, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, sobre todo, ¿Quién era ella en realidad?

-¿Princesa Serenity?-fue ahí que cayó en cuenta de que se había quedado ausente, más la mirada preocupada de su madre, corto el contacto bruscamente con Samuel.

-Lo siento, me distraje-se excusó Serenity.

-No se preocupe, usted me recuerda a mi difunta hermana, tiene un leve parecido-dijo con rostro enternecido.

-Los parecidos entre las personas son comunes, ahora si gusta procedamos con esa entrevista, aun debemos hacer muchas cosas para estar listas para esta noche, contaremos con su presencia supongo-hablo Selene con seriedad, ella sabía bien quien era ese muchacho.

-Si majestad, aquí estaré.

Al sentirse incomoda Serenity se retiró a su habitación, en donde se encontraba su vestido para esa noche, era de un blanco deslumbrante con adornos de oro y perlas, moños y holanes de seda, una pulsera de perlas bañadas en oro, su hermosa corona de oro con perlas para adornar su cabello, los hermosos aretes y anillo que había mandado confeccionar especialmente para esa noche, los aretes en forma de cascada de luna y su anillo redondo con cuatro piedras diferentes en cada lado, como los puntos cardinales, un zafiro azul, un rubí, una esmeralda y una color ambar, al verse al espejo mientras la ventana se encontraba abierta y sus cabellos brillaban dorados con el color del sol y entonces en su tocador encontró un broche que jamás había visto, era como su anillo, solo que tenía el símbolo de la luna al centro, no pudo evitar tocarlo y llevarlo a su pecho, en ese momento recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas, de ella misma, de sus batallas, estaba recordando quien era, ella era Serena Tsukino, ella era la princesa del reino de la luna, en ese momento Luna la gata entro a la habitación.

-Luna-la llamo Serenity impresionada y soltando el broche al piso, Luna lo noto y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Serenity-dijo la gata.

-Ese es mi nombre ahora y lo fue antes, Luna, pero también fui Serena, mis padres fueron Kenji e Ikuko Tsukino, y el que esta con mi ahora madre fue mi hermano, quisiera abrazarlo Luna, decirle que soy yo y ni siquiera sabía por qué hasta que encontré el broche y mis recuerdos regresaron, desperté-dijo derrumbándose en lágrimas, la gata se acurruco junto a ella.

-Serenity, lo mejor por ahora es no decirle nada a nadie-aconsejo la gata.

-Pero y Darien y las chicas, deben saber, ¿Luna acaso hay un nuevo mal?, ¿debemos luchar de nuevo?-interrogo Serenity.

-Eso me temo, pero desgraciadamente, debemos esperar.

-Sailor Moon regresara y defenderé todo lo que amo como lo hice antes, no importa lo que tenga que hacer y cuantas veces tenga que reencarnar, soy la Princesa de la Luna, la reina de Tokyo de Crystal y luchare junto a mis guardianas, lo lograremos de nuevo Luna.

-Así se habla Serenity, debo añadir que tu anterior persona habría llorado en tu lugar-hablo con nostalgia Luna.

-Lo sé, pero yo ya no soy así, soy una persona totalmente diferente, pero con los mismos sentimientos, anda Luna vamos a prepararnos para esta noche, presiento que será muy excitante.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la ciudad, en la casa de Darien y las chicas, ellas se encontraban preparándose para el baile, Ami se encontraba en la computadora cuando un mensaje llego a su laptop, era de Luna y solo decía:

"La princesa ha despertado"

Ella comprendió en ese instante, Serena había despertado, había recordado todo, de inmediato cerró el computador y fue hacia la habitación de Mina donde todas se arreglaban.

-Darien, acompáñame a la habitación de Mina, hay algo que deben saber-dijo Ami con urgencia, Darien dejo el libro que estaba leyendo para seguirla y entraron a la habitación-Chicas, he recibido un correo de Luna-

-¿Y qué te ha dicho?-se entusiasmaba Lita.

-Serena, digo Serenity, ha recordado todo, ella sabe quiénes somos, nos recuerda, Darien cayo sentado impresionado en la cama de la habitación.

-Eso es magnífico-dijo feliz Mina.

-Debemos hablar con ella, esta misma noche-dijo Rei.

-No, debemos mantener un bajo perfil, manténganse cerca, pero no mucho, la reina teme que alejen a la princesa de su lado-decía Artemis mirando fijamente a Darien, comprendiendo todos en ese momento a que se referían.

-Tiene miedo a que se vuelva a enamorar de mi-Darien estaba muy serio cuando decía eso.

-No a que se enamore, tú sabes que ese es su destino, tú sabes que tendrán una hija y que ella será la Neo Reina Serenity.

-La reina teme a morir de nuevo-dijo Rei seriamente-algo malo pasará esta noche, conoceremos a la nueva amenaza.-

-Será mejor que la princesa no sepa nada, puede colapsar o puede tener un ataque de pánico, no debemos alterarla.

-¿Pero quién será el nuevo enemigo?

-No lo sé Ami, pero será mejor que terminemos de vestirnos o Mina va a matarnos a todos.

-Tienes razón Lita-decía riendo Ami riendo.

Por otra parte Darien estaba feliz mientras se arreglaba, pero aun así no confiaba en la situación, ¿Qué tal si ella se mostraba recia ante el?, ¿Qué es lo que haría?, que más daba estaba emocionado, pero por otro lado Serenity había despertado por qué había una nueva amenaza, por qué debía salvar a la tierra una vez más, pero es su destino convertirse en el Rey Endymion y la Neo Reina Serenity y tener una hermosa hija juntos, un momento, ¿Rini iba a existir?, ¿iba a ser la misma niña?

-¿Darien ya estás listo?-pregunto Mina ante su puerta-es hora de irnos, ¡show time!-dijo emocionada, con su vestido dorado, tenía pedrería en el busto y se difuminaba en la cintura, llevaba el cabello recogido para poder mostrar el escote en su espalda y sus hermosos aretes, era un vestido digno de llevar a una reunión de la realeza.

-Vamos chicas, la limosina ya está aquí, es hora de que todas las Sailors se reúnan de nuevo-dijo Lita con su hermoso vestido verde, con unos detalles que parecían relámpagos, le llegaba a los pies, tenía un hermoso tirante adornado con rosas de un solo lado y llevaba su cabello suelto hacia un costado.

-Chicas no olviden sus cristales de transformación-les llamo la atención Amy, quien usaba un vestido celeste, decorado con flores bordadas y pedrería.

-Bueno, ¡ya es hora!-dijo Rei quien vestía un vestido rojo ceñido al busto y suelto por debajo de la cintura, al fin y al cabo ellas también debían lucir como lo que eran, princesas de distintos planetas con una misión, defender la tierra y proteger a la princesa del reino de la luna.

Mientras que en alguna parte, un ser esperaba ansioso su entrada en el acto. Los chicos abordaron la limosina, Serenity estaba lista y hermosa, su cabello recogido en dos coletas con sus odangos, aunque su cabello era demasiado largo que lo arrastraba, se terminaba de acomodar su corona en la cabeza, no le gustaba mucho usarla, tomo el broche y lo escondió entre las faldas de su vestido, su madre no podía descubrir que ella sabía todo y presentía que esa noche tendría que usarlo de nuevo.

-¿Estas lista hija?-pregunto Selene entrando a la habitación, ella llevaba un vestido ceñido al cuerpo, blanco con un moño en el pecho y un broche de oro en forma de luna creciente con diamantes, en su frente caían unas perlas y al centro la cresta de la luna creciente que Serenity recordaba, también tenía una corona en su cabeza, era más grande y ostentosa que la de Serenity pero ella era la reina, debía notarse la diferencia,-hija te vez preciosa-dijo con orgullo.

-Tú también mamá-dijo acercándose a ella para abrazarla y tomarla de la mano-¿vamos?

Salieron de la habitación con rumbo al salón, donde ya estaban muchos de los invitados, fotógrafos y especialmente ellos, Serenity les dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa, lo que los hizo saber que efectivamente era el Show Time.

-Bienvenidos sean todos al festejo del décimo séptimo cumpleaños de mi hermosa hija la Princesa Serenity, les agradezco su presencia, esperamos que la pasen muy bien, doy por comenzado este baile-dijo la reina Selene desbordando elegancia y alegría.

-Larga vida a la Reina Selene-aclamaron todos.

-Larga vida a la princesa Serenity-grito Darien levantando una copa.

-Gracias-respondió ella con una copa en sus manos desde su lugar junto a su madre, en la cúspide de las escaleras, bajo la copa y prosiguió a abrir la pista de baile junto a su madre y sus respectivos guardianes, a media pieza Darien se acercó y pidió bailar con ella, ella acepto.

-Espere tanto por este momento-le decía él.

-Yo también mi Darien-dijo sonriendo, comenzando a bailar hasta que la noche les diera tiempo-¿Y las chicas?-pregunto Serenity.

-Les di una sorpresa muy especial, ¿recuerdas a mis cuatro generales?-ella asintió-pues, supe como revivirlos y los traje de vuelta para que las mantuvieran ocupadas, así usted y yo princesa Serenity podremos tener una noche para ponernos al día.

-Me parece bien príncipe Endymion-le correspondió, siguieron bailando y salieron al balcón-esta es la tercera vez que estamos en una situación similar-dijo rompiendo el hielo.

-Así es y cada vez haré lo mismo-la tomo de la cintura y deposito un beso en sus labios, el beso duro unos segundos-es exactamente como lo recordaba.

-Me alegra-dijo ella sonrosad; de pronto un ruido estruendoso se escuchó dentro del gran salón, la gente comenzó a gritar y correr despavorida, las chicas y los generales se reunieron con Darien y Serenity.

-Princesa-dijo Mina.

-No hay tiempo de charlas, chicas transfórmense, el enemigo está en el salón, ¡vamos!, ¡Por el poder del cristal de marte!-

-Por el poder del cristal de mercurio-

-Por el poder del cristal de Jupiter-

-¡Vamos!-entraron todos siendo seguidas por Darien, Serenity y los generales.

-¿Dónde está Sailor Moon?-dijo un extraño ser manteniendo rehén a la madre de Serenity.

-¡Mamá!-

-Serenity, quédate ahí, huye-le respondió su madre.

-Cállense, ¡ya díganme donde esta Sailor Moon!-exigía el malvado ser.

-Ella ya no existe-le grito Mina, tratando de proteger a Serenity.

-Si no me dicen dónde está, matare a la reina del Milenio de Plata de la Luna-todos miraron al ser en shock, mientras Serenity sacaba el broche sin que nadie lo notara-¿No aparecerás cobarde?, sé que estas aquí, ¡muéstrate Sailor Moon!-

-Ella no está aquí, pero estamos sus protectoras-grito Lita, el ser apreso más a Selene provocándole un fuerte gemido de dolor y aumentando los nervios de Serenity.

-¡Ya basta, aquí me tienes, soy la princesa del Milenio de Plata, yo soy Sailor Moon!-dijo enfurecida-¡Por el poder del prisma lunar, transformación, eternal Sailor Moon!-se transformó de forma diferente su traje de marinera era de los colores del arcoíris con blanco, sus alas eran diferentes, sentía sus nuevos poderes surgiendo y en su frente apareció la media luna que la identificaba como la única

-¡Serenity NOOOOOOO!-grito desgarradoramente su madre, al ser lanzada por el balcón.

**He vuelto, me avente este capítulo, a pesar de que siento que los bombardee con mucho jeje, lamento la espera, hace tiempo quería actualizarles, gracias por sus condolencias, me encuentro un poco más resignada, espero que les guste, sigo avanzando y este fic también, besos y abrazos.**

**Hasta luego :D**


	8. Revelaciones

**¡He vuelto!, perdonen la tardanza, lean :D**

-Suelta a mi madre-dijo Serenity desafiante, sus largos cabellos blanquecinos ondeaban por el estruendo de la batalla, aquel ser tenía prisionera a su madre y estaba asfixiándola –te he dicho que la sueltes-exigía la princesa-ya me tienes aquí, tú asunto es conmigo, no con ella ó ¿es acaso que no buscabas a la gran Sailor Moon?

-En efecto pequeña princesa, pero tu madre, hizo un trato conmigo, hace ya tantos siglos, me ofreció el corazón de una hija que en aquel entonces ella pensaba que no podía engendrar, pero que sorpresa que la reina logro tener una hija con la deidad del sol, ¿acaso sabes cómo fue que murió tu padre Serenity?

Todos estaban atónitos a lo que escuchaban, la reina Selene había sacrificado a su propia hija, antes de nacer, por eso era tanto su afán por protegerla y esconderla, Serenity mientras tanto escuchaba atenta no queriendo dar crédito a las palabras de aquel ser maligno, las Sailor scout estaban rodeando a Sailor Moon, mientras que Tuxedo Mask se encontraba frente a ella con una postura defensiva y sus cuatro generales de igual manera trataban de protegerlo, mientras la princesa sostenía fervientemente su báculo con el cristal de plata brillando, listo para atacar.

-Tú padre murió, por qué creyó que podía salvarte, que tu corazón puro e inocente jamás sería mío, veras joven princesa, el poder de tu corazón es mucho más grande que el del cristal de plata, tu corazón es una gema invaluable, de un poder inmenso y difícil de controlar, acabara matándote, en realidad en tu otra vida lo que te mato fue eso, no tenías el poder del que ahora gozas para poder soportar la carga de esa joya, prácticamente tu corazón es el universo y tú lo controlas, cuando estas triste muere una estrella y cuando estas feliz un nuevo satélite natural o estrella nace, por eso tu madre siempre trato de ocultarte, por qué no quiere sacrificar a su preciosa hija, es una verdadera lástima que contigo muera el linaje, tu propia madre asesino a tu padre cuando intento apuñalarte para obtener tu corazón, en ese momento ella perdió toda su alegría y te convertiste en un objeto preciado al cual proteger-hablo con cizaña aquel malévolo ser.

-Madre…-dijo Serenity cayendo de rodillas ante todos-…¿es eso cierto?-grito entrando en un ataque de pánico.

-Perdóname hija, yo solo quería protegerte, eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida, verte crecer, sonreír, lamento haberte privado de tantas cosas, pero todo eso te hizo más fuerte para soportar esta nueva prueba, mientras creas en ti, existirá un futuro, mi tiempo ha llegado a su fin-dijo mientras aparecía una espada, la misma con la que su hija se había suicidado siglos atrás-lamento el daño que te cause Serenity, no olvides que te amo, ya no me necesitas, tu puedes-hablaba la reina apaciblemente mientras su hija veía con horror la escena, su madre se había apuñalado con la espada en el estómago, siendo soltada por el ser cayendo al piso.

-¡MAMÁAAAAAA, NOOOOOOOO!-dijo corriendo hacia ella-Mamá ¿Por qué?-decía llorando.

-Es la profecía hija, Artemis y Luna se harán cargo, chicas cuento con ustedes, protejan a mi más preciado tesoro, protejan al universo, Serenity te amo-dijo por ultimo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-No, no, no, no mueras madre, no-Serenity comenzó a gritar descontrolada, tuvieron que noquearla para poder dejarla inconsciente y retirarla de la escena cuanto antes, Tuxedo Mask la llevo en brazos, mientras las demás observaban al ser.

-Que show tan esplendido, drama y tragedia, solo falta el corazón de la princesa y yo dominare el universo, solo por diversión nos veremos dentro de tres lunas nuevas, ese será el momento en el que reclamare el corazón de la princesa, mientras, hagan un crucigrama o mejor aún, despídanse para siempre de su futuro y prepárense para morir-dijo el ser mientras se desvanecía.

Todos se quedaron en el centro de la embajada, mientras que optaron por quemar la escena con el fuego de Sailor Mars, así no quedarían rastros de ellos, aun con Serenity inconsciente ellos salieron del lugar, se dirigieron a la casa que habitaban las sailors y Tuxedo Mask, ya en el lugar Darien depósito a Serenity en la cama de su habitación, la vio ahí inconsciente, débil y frágil como lo era Serena, pero en realidad ahora era fuerte, calculadora, más no dejaba de ser amable, tierna, dulce y capaz de dar todo su amor, ahora ya todos vestidos con ropas normales, se reunieron en la sala que estaba al centro de los dormitorios, necesitaban idear un plan, solo tenían tres meses antes de que este ser volviera y cumpliera su amenaza.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer Darien?-hablo Lita.

-No lo sé, supongo que usando el cristal de oro y el cristal de plata tendremos una ventaja, pero no estoy muy seguro de como reaccionara Serenity cuando despierte.

-Necesitamos hacer que domine su corazón y aprenda a utilizarlo, si es tan poderoso como ese ser dijo, con eso ella podrá ganar y no tendríamos de que preocuparnos-ideo Mina.

-Bravo Mina, pero solo una pequeñita observación ¿Cómo pretendes que Serena…

-Serenity-corrigieron los presentes.

-Como sea, es la misma persona-siguió Rei-decía-¿Cómo pretendes que ella logre dominar su corazón y salvarnos a todos y a ella misma?, es demasiado, no podrá soportarlo.

-Pero ella no es un humano cualquiera, ella ha sido entrenada, ha sido perfeccionada en cierta forma-hablo Luna.

-Así es, Serenity es igual de dócil que lo era la antigua Serena, pero no llora ante los problemas, los enfrenta, no se deja dominar por sus sentimientos-continuo Artemis.

-¿Pero cómo lo lograremos?-insistió Ami.

-En el milenio de plata de la luna, existe un libro, en donde se habla de esta profecía, necesitamos la ayuda de las demás sailors para lograr que Serenity use todo su poder, pero ella debe estar de acuerdo, por qué que domine sus nuevos poderes significan un gran sacrificio.

-Eso quiere decir…-interrumpió Darien.

-Así es, Serenity puede morir, como Artemis dijo, tendremos que ir a la luna y borrar nuestras existencias por un tiempo, también necesitamos un lugar aislado para que ella entrene, solo necesitamos que ella decida hacerlo.

-Acepto-dijo desde la habitación de Darien, apareciendo poco a poco en la sala, Serenity con su cabello suelto, sus ojos rojos y mirada sin expresión-acepto mi nueva misión, acepto arriesgar mi vida.

-Princesa-dijeron las chicas sorprendidas.

-Es necesario-hablo resignada-es mi destino.

-Pero Serenity, si algo te pasara, nuestro futuro, nuestra hija…ya estuve mucho tiempo separado de ti, no quiero perderte-Darien trato de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Darien, estarás bien, no sabemos si la pequeña Serenity existirá, ahora que yo renací, Darien se realista por favor, de que sirve que este viva, si todos morirán al final, se realista, te amo Darien, pero no dejare mi deber por ti-dijo decidida y en un tono que dejo asombrados a todos, hablo sin derramar una sola lagrima, soltó las manos de Darien y los miro a todos-nadie tiene permitido persuadirme, es una orden-dijo seriamente.

**Ok, decidí que era mejor dejarla hasta aquí, por qué el drama es el motor de mi vida jiji, no, NO he abandonado el fic, y no lo abandonare, tenía un bloqueo de escritora y mucha tarea también, de echo tengo un ensayo que hacer, una exposición y un examen para el próximo lunes, prometo que eso se pondrá muy bueno, de alguna forma todo estará bien, pero si estará medio dramático y trágico el asunto, no puedo adelantarles mucho porque si no les cuento toda la historia y así no tiene chiste, perdonen por dejárselos así de corto, pero hasta yo pienso que es una bomba tremenda jiji.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
